


All Travels End

by willowspore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Gets Hurt, Dream is a Traveler, Dream really likes saying George's name, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft but IRL, No beta read we die like gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is the WINGMAN, Sharing a Bed, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Traveler Dream, We all need a Sapnap in our lives, Written on my notes app on my phone, but all my fics are written like that, dream is a simp, george is a simp, george takes care of dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Dream is a traveler and he's always travelled alone as far as he can remember.What happens when Dream gets low on supplies and ends up wounded?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Travelers Wound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for like two hours I got very invested in this and am hyped to start chapter two..

Dream was a traveler. It was in his blood, he likes to say.

Dream never stayed in the same spot for very long, he didn't like it. He always itched to go out and explore everything he could and he did.

Of course there were some back fires when all you do is travel around. Often times Dream didn't stop at night fall which led to him having to fight off the monsters of that night but to him, that was apart of the fun.

The yongester often stopped at villages to rest as much as he could, if not that he simply found a cave and made it his bed for the night.

He favorited staying in villages because of all the supply the people there often had. Whenever he arrived in the villages he spent a good hour or two trading with the locals before finding a place among them to slumber the nights away.

The most he's stayed is a week in a village. He had gotten a cold that week and as much as he wanted to fight through it and go wandering again he knew he would only make it worse on himself.

Saying that, as soon as the man got better he packed his stuff, and with a quick wave, left the village.

Its been awhile since Dream has found a village and normally he would be alright with that but this time around, he was low on.. basically everything.

Huffing, he set his pack down in the cave he was situated in. A quick nap was all he wanted and he hoped when he awoke he would be able to quickly find a village.

Luck seemed to be against Dream that night, since only 10 minutes in he awoke to the sounds of mobs way too close for comfort.

In a tired haze he snatched his pack up and yanked the sword out of it and threw the pack on his back.

Standing up and quickly wiping away the tiredness that plagued his eyes he situated himself towards the sounds of the mobs..

Raising his sword he slowly walked over to where the mobs were howling their sorrows. Peaking around the corner he noticed a zombie and a skeleton and assumed that's all there was.

Stepping around the corner and keeping up his stride towards the mobs he quickly swiped and killed them both. Deeming that was all of the mobs he had to deal with, he spun back around on his heel.

If luck hadn't already screwed him over, well it definitely did now. As he spun around he barely got a step in before he felt something plunge deep in to his shoulder.

Stumbling forward messily while his hand flew up to where the arrow pierced through his shoulder. Not even thinking of turning around and killing the skeleton that shot him, he ran out of the cave before he got shot again.

In normal circumstances Dream would be fine with being shot once or twice since he often had the supplies to fix his wound. 

Dream had used the rest of his bandages after an unfortunate creeper explosion that left him more wounds than he was used to at once.

Stumbling out of the cave he sloppily tried to move forward on traveling ahead. God how Dream wished he had his shield still.

Dream tried his best to avoid the monsters that lurked around and in his opinion, did decently well, only having to pull out his sword once or twice.

At some point, the tiredness of not sleeping and the aching of his body and the wound on his shoulder made him crash against a tree. A nap would be nice, that's all he would do.

Waking up laying on something soft and warm was not what Dream was expecting.

Groggily opening his eyes, he glanced around the room he was in. Quickly blinking away the sleepiness he sat up in a slight panic before there was a soft knock on the presumed bedroom door and the door opened.

Peaking out from the door was a brunette who had a pair of clout goggles resting on a tuff of hair.

"Oh! You're awake, that's good. How are you feeling?" The brunette said, stepping in to the room and softly closing the door.

"Erm, I'm a bit groggy but uh otherwise okay..? Um where am I?" Dream questioned with an awkward laugh.

"Oh, right! My bad, I'm George. You're in my house, I have a roommate too you'll probably see, he's Sapnap."

"George, huh? Well nice to meet you I think. I'm Dream. So um, why and how did I get here?"

"Me and Sapnap found you passed out under a tree with an arrow lodged in your shoulder that looked like it was getting infected. We uh tried to wake you but you were out cold."

Sheepishly, Dream rubbed the back of his head, glancing away slightly from George, "Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't slept in awhile and the wound kinda drained me even more."

George waved him off and stepped closer to the boy, softly stripping the bandage off of his shoulder, "Slight warning, this may hurt. You're not fully healed yet." George hummed out, throwing away the old bandage.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. Me and Sapnap were worried we dragged in a dead man in our house." George spoke softly, opening a drawer and pulling out a fresh set of bandages and alcohol to clean the wound.

Dream watched the man pour the alcohol on to a rag before turning back towards him, "I'm sorry in advance if this hurts." George said, sounding apologetic.

Dream have him a nod before George set the rag on the wound. Suppressing a groan if pain he gave George a sluggish smile.

As quick as it was put on, it was taken off and bandages replaced it.  
Dream glanced away and cleared his throat, "Um, thank you, by the way, for taking me in and helping me. Specially since I'm a random stranger."

"I couldn't let someone just die out there, specially someone as hot as you" George mumbled the end of the sentence but not quiet enough apparently because he pulled back from replacing the bandage to Dream blushing furiously.

George gave an embarrassed laugh before stepping away from the bed and made his way back towards the bedroom door, "Um I'm gonna make food and I don't know if you want to eat in here or.."

Finding his voice underneath the flustered-ness, Dream coughed out a yes and slipped out of bed and started trailing after the Brit towards what he assumed is the kitchen.

Dream offered to help on cooking and George agreed cheerfully but warned him that if he hurt his shoulder once while cooking Dream would have to go sit on the couch, Dream laughed him off.

He ended up sulking on the couch after a miss use of his right arm which sent a yelp out of him and a glare are George shooed him to the couch.

Since Dream was sentenced to the couch, he chatted with George instead of helping like he was originally.

At some point Sapnap walked in to the house and startled a bit when he noticed Dream on the couch talking to George like they've been friends for years.

"Oh the dead man is not so much a dead man." Sapnap spoke up suddenly, successfully startling the two other men.

"Sapnap! Warning next time, Jesus" George laughed slightly from inside the kitchen.

"You're Sapnap then? How are you both so short?" Dream muttered towards the fiery brunette which earned him a dramatic gasp, "We let you, a half dead man, in our home and as soon as you awake you call us short! What is your name tall undead man."

Dream let out a loud wheeze which set of the other men who started laughing as well, as soon as Dream caught his breath though he replied, "I'm Dream! Sadly not officially named 'Tall Undead Man'."

"What a shame, thought I got your name right without even knowing. I'm guessing you're feeling better then?"

Before Dream could reply, George butted in, "Don't listen to whatever Dream says, He just strained his wound again so he is not fine."

"I am fine! I just miss calculated what arm I was using!" George walk out of the kitchen and leaned on the doorway, sending Dream a friendly glare.

Sapnap stiffled a laugh, "Are you two sure you don't know each other? You guys act like you're already best friends."

With a roll of his eyes, George spoke up again, "Yeah yeah Snapmap. Foods ready by the way, I'll get you're food just wait at the table." He waved them off and walked back in the kitchen to prep bowls.

"Okay Gogy," Sapnap snickered, "What are we having?" Sapnap questioned while looking over at Dream asking a silent, 'do you need help?'

With a shake of his head, Dream stood and followed Sapnap towards the table, "Mushroom soup!" George announced, appearing by the two boys at the table, setting down their bowls and spoons with a smile.

"Looks good Gogy!" Sapnap cheered, digging in which soon was followed by George and Dream.

"So Dream.. mind explaining how you ended up with an arrow in your shoulder, half infected, and you passed out?" Sapnap asked, setting his spoon down for a moment.

Swallowing his bite of food, Dream laughed sheepishly before diving in to explaining what happened.

"A traveler, huh? Safe to assume you won't be staying long once you heal I'm guessing." 

A shrug, "Probably. I don't tend to stay around in one area a lot. Traveling is a lot nicer in my opinion."

"You should be healed in a day or two." George said, "Um, will we see you again once you leave?"

"I'm not sure," Dream said honestly, "I would like to but I don't really plan on where I travel, you know?"

A nod from both boys ended that conversation, all of them going back to eat in silence minus from a few small 'agruments' between George and Sapnap which ended in Dream wheezing at the two more often then not.

Dream retired back to the bed he awoke in, George loosely following behind him so he can change the blondes bandages once again.

Once situated in bed, George repeated the process of that morning. It was silent until, Dream, in all his glory, decided to tease the shorter,

"So, hot, huh?"

"W- what!" George squeaked out, fumbling with the bandage in his hand, "Hot?"

"Yeah! You called me hot this morning, Georgie!" 

"I didn't think you would bring it up- Wait, Georgie??" George hollered slightly, burning bright red.

A wheezy laugh echoed through the room, "You're cute when you're blushing, Georgie."

Words caught on his tongue, George fluttered and softly hit Dreams arm, making sure he wouldn't disturb the youngers shoulder.

Once the bandages were all fixed up, George stood and was about to make his way towards the bedroom door before a hand latched onto his wrist. Glancing back at Dream with a confused expression on his face, he stopped walking.

George was met with Dreams bright stupidly cute smile, "Georgie! Would you mind sleeping with me? Who knows, I could help me heal better."

George started sputtering random words, quickly turning deep red, "Not like that! I mean cuddling, George!" Dream laughed out which stopped George's spratic sputtering.

"O-oh, um-"

"If you don't want to, you can say no, you know." Dream said softly, letting go of his wrist.

"No! Um- no, it's okay. I um, I want to" George mutters out, Dream somehow brightened further and suddenly George was being pulled in to the bed.

George landed slightly on top of Dream, much to his embarrassment and to Dreams amusement, "Hi Georgie." 

"Shut up, Dream" George said softly, shuffling to get more comfortable, followed by Dream.

Settling down in a decently comfortable position, he hummed out a light 'goodnight Dream'.

George was about to fall asleep before he was pulled in to Dreams chest, "Night Gogy." Dream said with and obvious smirk in his voice.

"You're an idiot."

"That's mean, George."

"Shut up and go to bed." George muttered out and closed his eyes, Dream replied by pulling George closer.


	2. Travelers Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream plans to leave, Sapnap has an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm so late on updating this. I had some dental work done recently and I'm very tired from it so I've been resting and healing :D
> 
> Last chapter is here though!! I hope you enjoy, apologies for it being so short <3

George awoke to a cage of limbs wrapped around his torso and a head nuzzled in his hair.

Blinking away the slight startled-ness that came from that he remembered the scenario from last night.

With a soft smile with the memories, George slowly tried to free himself from Dream's sleep trap. With minimal struggle, he successfully got out of the cage of limbs.

Dream grumbled and turned over once George was freed. With a soft laugh, he turned and quietly left the room to start on breakfast.

Stepping out of the room with a gentle click of the door shutting, he started walking towards the kitchen.

"Did you guys use protection?" A voice said from behind the man which made him quickly spin around,

"Jesus Christ Sapnap! You scared the hell out of me!" 

"Well, did you? Use protection I mean."

In replacement of the startled expression was a flustered one, "We just cuddled, nothing else. Get your head out of the gutter, nasty." George sassed the younger, turning back around in the kitchen and grabbing out stuff for pancakes.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Gogy. Need help with that?" Sapnap questioned, gesturing towards the ingredients that were placed on the counter, "Yes, please. Try not to burn the house down again. Please."

"No promises!"

George left Sapnap to finish up the pancakes (not before he reminded him 3 times not to burn down the kitchen. Again.) and slipped back in to Dream's room. Strolling over to where Dream slept, he opened the drawer to set out the bandages, alcohol, and rag.

Turning towards the sleeping boy, George sat on the bed slightly and grabbed Dream's shoulder lightly to shake him awake. Dream arose with a groan and sleepy mutters.

"Hi Dream, I have to change your bandages again." George said softly, removing his hand from the man's shoulder and situating it to help him sit up.

"Hi Georgie, you're pretty" Dream muttered, shaking off the drowsiness and sitting up with the help of George.

"Ha ha. Me and Sap made pancakes and they should be done by the time I replace these." The brunette hummed out, already working on taking off the bandages and grabbing the now alcohol covered rag.

"Mm okay, sounds good. Thanks Gogy for healing me up." 

"Shut up you big doof"

Soon enough, the former walked out of the bedroom together, heading straight towards the table where Sapnap already sat, munching on syrupy coated pancakes.

Sapnap offered a small wave when the two had a seat and snatched some pancakes.

"I was thinking," Dream started, "That I might leave tomorrow."

That caught both of the other boys attention, "What? But you're not fully healed yet?" George said, trying to ignore the sad tone in his voice.

"I could tend to the wound even while I'm traveling at this point. I've dealt with worse when traveling."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Georgie. I don't like staying in the same place for this long."

George offered a small nod and focused on his pancakes, Sapnap gave a worried glance his way before getting an idea and turning towards Dream.

"Have you ever thought of getting travel buddies?"

Dream set his fork down and offered a questioning look, "No, I don't think I have. Then again no one has ever offered.."

Sapnap stood abruptly, "Well congrats! You're first offers. Me and George want to travel with you."

That caused George to snap his head up and stared at Sapnap, "What!?"

A snort, "Please, don't be surprised." A glance to Dream, "You're cool and in my opinion we all get along really well and I would rather not deal with a heartbroken moping George for the next who knows how long."

"Heartbro- Hey! Sapnap!"

"If you guys want to, you can join me. It does get lonely sometimes." Dream butted in before Sapnap and George could bicker for an hour.

Sapnap let out a cheer before snatching his plate up, "Great! Get packing then, we will leave tomorrow!" He announced before turning on his heel and matching into the kitchen to dispose of his dishes.

"Heartbroken, huh?"

"Oh shut up Dream. Like you would be either."

"Touché." Dream laughed.

George was just finishing up packing before Sapnap bursted in to his room, effectively scaring the hell out of the man, again.

"GEORGE! Hurry up, were all gonna go out in town and buy supplies!" Sapnap yelled and closed the door again before George could curse him out.

How had George lasted this long with dealing with this man? He never knew.

Throwing the last of his junk in his bag he closed it up, leaving enough space for whatever supplies the group would be getting. Slinging the bag on his back, he stepped out of his room and made his way to the other boys.

"Finally! Thought I was going to have to drag you out of your room!"

"Oh ha ha Sapnap, I wasn't even in there for that long!"

"I'm regretting agreeing on letting you guys be my travel buddies." Dream said, shutting up the two quickly and with a laugh Dream continued on, "I was joking! But lets actually go out and get stuff before it's too late." 

Sapnap scoffed, heading out the door, "Obviously you were joking, I'm your traveling buddy and George is your traveling boyfriend."

"I'm his sugar daddy." Dream supplies very unhelpfully, following Sapnap.

"DREAM!" George shouted over Sapnap's laughter which made him laugh harder and Dream join in as well.

The three of them managed to go about buying supplies (and some useless items but they were pretty) with little difficulty. All three of them meeting up at Sapnap and George's soon-to-be old home.

They left their bags by the door, noting which one was which before retiring to their rooms to sleep. Well at least Sapnap and Dream retired to their rightful rooms. Dream ended up dragging George into the room he was staying in.

"Hi Georgie." Dream simply said when he pulled the boy in to his room and closing the door, "Hi Dreamie." The shorter replied with earning a wide grin from the former

Dream tugged him down in to the bed and wrapped his arms around the boys middle and dug his head into the others hair, "I'm glad you both are coming with me to travel. I didn't want to leave you if I'm being honest."

George supplied a soft hum while he wrapped his arms around Dreams waist, "I didn't want you to leave. You've gotten me attached to you, you bastard." He spoke with only softness lacing his tone.

"Good. Only be attached to me from now on, okay Georgie?" Dream asked, pulling back from the man's hair and looking into his eyes instead.

A smile and a nod before a soft breath of a whisper, "Let me get more attached, Dream." 

"I can do that." Dream said shortly before grabbing George's face softly and pulling him in for a kiss.

It was sweet and soft, full of affection and safety. Attachment.

George thinks that this time, he didn't mind Sapnap making a decision for him. He would have wanted to go anywhere with Dream if he or Sapnap offered.

Making the kiss a little deeper, George felt at home. Traveling the world with Dream would be okay because Dream feels like home. He is home, he decides.

And as the two pull apart and settle down to sleep, George thinks that Dream didn't need to tell him to stay attached. He would have anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in typing at one point so I typed, and I quote, "Sapnap scoffed, "Of course you're joking, I'm your traveling bussy"" end quote.
> 
> The d is too close to the s and what in gods name is a traveling bussy

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!! I love you all <3


End file.
